Caitlyn/Trivia
General * Caitlyn was the first champion released in 2011. ** She is also one of a handful of champions who can apply crowd control on their own persons, the others being , , , , , , and . * Caitlyn's rifle can be seen in the trailer for the game's Mac version. ** A can be seen shortly after. * Caitlyn has the longest autoattack range in the game (650 units) ** can surpass her range at Level 16 thanks to . *** At Level 18 's range will be 19 units longer than Caitlyn's. **** using a fully-ranked will surpass her even further (by 50 units) and even earlier (with Level 9 as the earliest). * Caitlyn's accent is a , as spoken in south of England. ** Her dance and taunts resemble several rifle moves in modern corps. ** She is probably ambidextrous: in her Classic and Headhunter artwork she pulls the trigger with her left hand, while in Resistance, Arctic Warfare, and Officer, she pulls it with her right one. * Caitlyn's name comes ultimately from Greek Αἰκατερίνα/η. ** Caitlyn and shared the same namesake, possibly Greek goddess . Lore * Caitlyn's s appear to be regular bear traps with a for bait. ** calling her 'Cupcake' might allude to Caitlyn's choice for Yordle bait, though Vi/Caitlyn as a couple is also a common theory among fans that explains this nicknaming. * When Caitlyn and Vi are in a game together, on the same side, they are granted the cosmetic buff On the Case: Piltover's Finest. This buff gives them extra gold when they score a kill/assist together. ** If there is a on the enemy team they are against, they get the cosmetic debuff Catch me if you can! This debuff displays a counter of 'criminals apprehended' (kills/assists scored against the Loose Cannon) * 's quote when collecting a soul fragment from implies that she is Caitlyn's great aunt, and furthermore, that she is also 'C'. Quotes ; * is a referencing both (alluding to her own hat) and (alluding to scoring triple kills) ; * Caitlyn has multiple quotes that references films/TV shows/music: ** Caitlyn constantly references The Rememberences, a possible hint to . ** references ("Alright you Primitive Screwheads, listen up! You see this? This... is my Boomstick!"). ** references , also known as by . ** references . ** references . ** , , and reference . ** references the episode "Remedial Chaos Theory" from the sitcom . ** references the song "The Time Warp" from the rock musical . * references an old saying, "Time and tide waits for no man," which predates modern English, with its exact origins unknown. **The simplified version (the one used by Caitlyn) has been referenced in media frequently, from films to music, such as ' by the same name. * is a play on the quote "Happiness is a warm gun." which in itself is a reference to a Beatles song. * references first person shooter trickshots, namely the 360゜ no-scope. * Her taunt towards references Ryze's several reworks. * Her kill quote towards references his own quote ("You belong in a museum!"). Skins ; * She references both and ** She shares the 'Internet Browser' theme with , , and . ; * This skin was a special gift for those who pre-purchased the November 2011 US issue of the magazine in September 2011. ** It was available to the general public on 29-Dec-2011. * This skin might be inspired by a series of sniper rifles known as 'Arctic Warfare' developed and manufactured by Accuracy International in the 1980s. ** Another possible inspiration is Ukrainian-born Soviet sniper . * She shares this theme with , and . ; * She shares this theme with , , and . ; * She references the from . * She shares this theme with , , , and . ; * This skin was released for the 2016 Lunar Revel. * Her outfit was probably inspired by . * Her uses a for bait. * She shares this theme with . ; * She references Chell from the Portal series, based on the white theme of her outfit, the design of the rifle and the recall animation. ** She also references from . * Her splash art may reference Oblivia from Xenoblade Chronicles X. ** Elements of her outfit and weaponry may also have been inspired by items from the same game. * This is Caitlyn's first skin where she isn't wearing any kind of headwear but in her recall animation she will wear one of these: ' hat, 's tricorne, a medieval helm, a cowboy hat and her own classic top hat. * She shares this theme with , who is a chrono fugitive being chased by her. Relations * 's uncle Lyte knew Caitlyn's mother. * Caitlyn and are partners-in-law-enforcement and are known as 'Piltover's Finest'. ** They've been chasing after , a dangerous criminal who's been wreaking havoc for apparently no reason. *** Caitlyn is also close friends with and . Category:Champion trivia Category:2016 Lunar Revel